German State
this has absolutely nothing to do with National Socialism, Fascism, Der Großdeutsches Reich, “mass genocide”, or anything anti-feminist. If you’re easily offended then leave this page since there might be some “controversial” content. This is also compliant with all the rules, since this page does not include “those offensive remarks”. I had to edit this page a lot just to keep this PAW Patrol friendly. Official Anthem: Preußens Gloria The German State (German: Deutsches Staat) is an ideologically nationalist European state. It is known by some organizations for funding “terrorist” groups worldwide to achieve its goals; the establishment of a nationalist world. It is headed by Supreme Leader Kurt Student, whose pet dog, Blondie, leads as the chancellor as a result of the death of his predecessor, Fedor von Bock and a lack of potential candidates as a result of an attempted coup. The German State is home to one of the most feared secret police in the Paw Patrol Universe, the Geheime Polizei, known for ONLY arresting opponents and critics of the state and detaining them in isolated prison complexes in the forests. It is temporarily headed by the pet dog of Rudolf Höss, Princess, since his father is on a visit to South Africa, for political purposes. Reminders * instead of ratting out this page to the administrators, message me instead so I could fix some controversial content or make it more PAW-Patrol oriented or even accept a potential deletion of this page. * actually read the oage instead of simply declaring that this has nothing to do with PAW Patrol since they play a major role into trying to sabotage their rise to power. History Pre-German State During the European migrant crisis, several nationalist groups were established. They were infamous in society for staging rallies and counterprotests against the German government for accepting these migrants, therefore forcing the Paw Patrol, which has by then grown really large, to perform espionage on these groups. They were tasked with sabotage to prevent the fall of democracy in Europe since Germany is a regional power there. Members would often take part in rallies to take down notes of potential weaknesses in their ideals. Some would even join the group itself to gain a high rank just to spy on meetings and conferences. Despite their efforts, the nationalists would gain power in the German federal parliament, winning seats in both the Bundestag and the Bundesrat. This would cause concern amongst the high-ranking government officials, who plotted secretly with the Paw Patrol to remove these ‘terrorists’ from power. They would usually try to coerce representatives to resign from power, usually failing by 98.5%. These attempts have even went as far as a staged event in Thuringia wherein a German Liberal meeting was bombed, although the mainly-nationalist populace pinned the blame on an enemy criminal organization, since an attack was conducted by extremists in the said state a few weeks earlier. ‘Zweites Machtergreifung’ The candidate of the New German Society, Kurt Student, ran during the 2021 federal elections. He won 37% of the votes, winning a margin against the still-popular Angela Merkel, who won 36% of the votes. The Paw Patrol staged a meeting in Wiesbaden to discuss a plan to overthrow the newly-elected chancellor. They forced an Identitarian politician, Charles Macron, to run as president during the 2022 presidential elections although he declined against their will since he politely informed them that the identitarian movement ≠ identity politics and that he was a French citizen, not a German one. With the Paw Patrol desperately trying to find a way to maintain democracy, they would commence Plan Z, convince the incumbent president, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, remove Kurt Student from power although he also declined as despite personally having a dislike for nationalism, he won’t remove him from power as he believes in free speech and true democracy. Back in Canada, Ryder, now infuriated, decides to go on the riskiest mission in his entire life, overthrow the future “dictator” of Germany personally. Skye, Everest, Chase and Tracker would object to this plan, as they fear that they would be harmed in the process. They would set off to the Netherlands via the Mission PAW Cruiser on a private ro/ro ferry. During the voyage, Skye attempts to stage a 5-day mutiny on the ferry, rallying her fellow allies to bark Ryder into giving up. However, they would fail horrendously, ending up being forced to sleep on the floor of the vehicle garage and not in their fancy solo bedrooms. Because of they delay they’ve caused, they were too late, as Steinmeier has resigned due to health issues, leading to Kurt Student to proclaim a new act wherein a totalitarian one-party nationalist state was to be established, banning emigration into the country in fear of a foreign plot to overthrow the regime. Neuen Zeit With Kurt Student in power, the Germans would aggressively demand territory from their neighbors in order to restore the German Confederation and expand the humiliated ‘deutsches vaterland’. The UN would sanction Germany as a result, going as far as a proposal to invade Germany, although the already-monarchist Russia would veto this proposal, seeing this as an opportunity to reunite the Russian Empire in Europe. Fearing war in Europe, France would agree to ceding Alsace-Lorraine to prevent millions of citizens from dying and Austria would be re-annexed by Germany. Czechia and Poland would be the only one to resist, resulting in an invasion between the Russian Monarchists and the German Nationalists against the latter and an forced invasion of the former. Because of this, Ryder would fall into a deep depression, pinning the blame on Skye, although he would regain hope after she reminded him that there’s still hope into overthrowing the German State. He plotted numerous disastrous plans to overthrow Kurt Student. Present-Day Kurt Student and his dog, Blondie, would authorize the construction of prison complexes across the German State, deporting opponents of the State for hindering the path of glory and triumph (There are no gays, blacks, minorities, feminists in there, etc, is that good?). Immigrants would be evicted to several isolated ’Protektorat’ located in southeastern Poland where immigrants can live under autonomous laws but still be under the jurisdiction of the Geheime Polizei. These protectorates are very controversial as they have low living quality, high rates of secret police activity, and high rates of crime. To prevent potential opponents from seeking refuge there, the newly established Deutschestag would enact laws prohibiting certain people from moving into these territories. Today, they are a powerful state who are involved in worldwide affairs, often proposing deals with villainous organizations in order to achieve their goals, establish a nationalist worldwide society under their jurisdiction for a “peaceful” and “harmonious” life for the people. They oppose the PAW Patrol and their allies, fearing they would overthrow their government and reestablish the Bundesrepublik. Government Ideology Ideologically, the government is Pan-Germanist as they seek to unite the Germans across Europe under one nation. They believe that the German blood demands a German Fatherland. As a result, they have nearly caused World War III due to their aggressive territorial demands however the proposal to invade Germany was vetoed by a monarchist Russia. Despite this, they slightly support the identity politics movement as they view the other races, homosexuals and disabled people as “just as equal as the whites”. This would lead to some devout nationalists, including Kurt Student himself, to develop a personal dislike for it. The government is however against free speech, often conducting government-sponsored mass burnings across the state. Books and artworks targeted were usually opposed to their ideology.. They believe that the German culture is supreme and is not worthy of “foreign degradation”. Propaganda would be mass-produced under this regime, promoting German ideals and culture. Military The military would be one of the strongest armies in Europe. German technology would be of the best, possessing one of the best military weaponry. Conscription is mandatory for all adults aged 18-21 and must serve at least 5 years. Conscripts would undergo rigorous training, with some immediately failing at the beginning of a session. Those who pass are viewed as “true German warriors”, therefore receiving more benefits than a civilian. The military would be divided into 3 organizations, the Heer, the Kriesgmarine and the Luftwaffe, all of which contain a regiment exclusive for dogs to rival the PAW Patrol. The Heer would be the largest amongst the three and is headed by Generalfeldmarschall Ferdinand Schörner. The Luftwaffe is headed by Generalfeldmarschall Albert Kesselring, a former Generalleutnant in the previous Luftwaffe. The Kriegsmarine would be headed by Generalfeldmarschall Erich Raeder, whose leadership skills are superb. The said dog-exclusive regiments are under the leadership of the German Armed Animal Command, lead by Hans Meyers, who views this command as useless in the first place. All dogs in service are usually pets of active servicemen and are also trained rigorously. Dogs who pass are usually tasked with planting explosives under enemy transportation and armored vehicles as they are more fit with the job Allies *probably none Enemies pretty much anybody against their beliefs, most specifically: * the PAW Patrol. Citizens * probably none